


Pre-Humping Jumping

by DuncanByrne



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, Lesbians in Space, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Trek Women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 23:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14389761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuncanByrne/pseuds/DuncanByrne
Summary: The captain has a surprising habit





	Pre-Humping Jumping

“Captain?” asked Seven, her head tilting as her hand paused at the zipper on her uniform back, tight silver pants lying crumpled at her ankles. 

“Yes?” she giggled. 

“May I ask…” Seven trailed off, staring at the jiggle in her wife’s perky breasts as Kathryn’s naked body bounced up and down, silver toenails projecting her into the air, sending ripples up her thighs to her buttocks, each jump in the air and arrival back down on the pink plush drawing a squeal from her lipstick-smeared mouth. 

“I have never previously been informed that jumping on the surface of a mattress without clothing is a customary ritual undergone before initiating sexual relations with one’s spouse.”

“Oh stop it!” Kathryn teased, crunching the springs in her mattress with her feet before noticing Seven’s curiosity and landing still on the bed. She took a step towards her and slid her arm around her wife’s neck with a more serious look down at the ex-Borg, the soft peaks of her pink nipples floating at Seven’s eye level.

“It isn’t customary, I’ll admit. What, do I look silly?”

Seven shook her head vigorously, eyes locked on her wife as her fingers darted towards her clothes, itching to rip them off. 

“On the contrary,” Seven said, loosening her breasts from the restrictive grip of her bra, “It is one of the many things unique to you which I find irresistibly sexy.”


End file.
